


Consequences

by thezonefic



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Angst, Complete, Episode Related, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neroon invokes an ancient rite following the events of the unfinished Denn'Sha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

Date: originally completed December 2002.

Recovery came very slowly to Marcus Cole. The first 24 hours after the denn'sha had been lost in the haze of unconsciousness and then pain. Neroon's visit and their conversation had been short and the only pleasant interlude in his recovery in the first weeks after the fight. Marcus walked haltingly back to his quarters, shoulders bent forward, arms cradling his chest and the very slowly healing ribs. He wondered briefly if he could talk Ivanova into temporarily getting him quarters closer to Med Lab 3. It wasn't that he really wanted to be closer to the medical facilities, it was that the walk back after a physical therapy session was worse then the actual session. Continuing his pattern of shallow breaths he slowly moved to one of the two chairs in his Spartan quarters. “I'll get a cup of Darjeeling tea in a moment, then check to see if there are any messages from Delenn,” he murmured quietly to himself as he sank into the comfort of the sleek tarshani cover of the chair and pulled the cozy meli blanket around himself.

Jolting upwards, he hissed hoarsely in pain; the door chime rang again, loudly into the serene silence of his quarters. “Enter”, Marcus called out, stiffly moving to stand as the hatch motored open slowly. “Entil’Zha please come in, sit down. I was just going to make some tea. Would you care for some?” Marcus smiled intensely at the dainty Minbari woman who stood almost hesitatingly in his doorway.

Delenn entered gracefully and bowed shallowly back to Marcus, her face pale and blank in expression. “Please, Marcus, do not trouble yourself on my account,” Delenn spoke into the deepening silence of Marcus' quarters.

“It’s no trouble at all, I was just getting ready to make a tea for myself,” Marcus repeated over his shoulder as he moved toward the small kitchenette of his quarters.

“Marcus,“ Delenn called out, “we must talk. A message has come from the Ingata, from Neroon.”

“Neroon has decided to try and remove you from leadership of the Anla'Shok, hasn't he? I'll be ready for anything that I will be needed for,” he hurried to assure Delenn of his physical and mental readiness.

Delenn had moved over to Marcus during his speech and gently reached out to place her hand on his. “No, Marcus, Neroon has no intention of challenging my leadership of the Rangers. The message was about you,” Delenn replied, beginning again to look uncomfortable.

“What about me? What could Neroon possibly want with me? I'd only met him the once when…” Marcus struggled with the memories of pain and fear of failure. His failure; he'd lost badly to Neroon, coming very close to not only losing his own life, but more importantly endangering the woman to whom he was sworn to serve, at what ever the cost - Delenn, Entil’Zha the most important thing he had left in his life; he had accepted that Susan Ivanova would not be part of that life. It made the small Minbari Religious Caste leader and Ranger One all that more important to him now. She had taken over Jeffrey Sinclair's role, not only as Entil’Zha, but also as the one constant in Marcus Cole's life.

“Neroon has invoked the Azla'Sha rite,” Delenn explained slowly looking Marcus straight in the eye.

Marcus knew, then, that whatever this Azla'Sha rite was, it was something that bothered Delenn a great deal. “What is the Azla'Sha rite?” he asked, wondering again if any of the Minbari castes could do anything without ritual or rite.

Marcus was stunned by the look on Delenn's face. She looked embarrassed, flustered and several other emotions that he had rarely, if ever, notice in her before. Marcus turned away slightly to hide his own reaction to what he had just observed in Delenn.

“Marcus,” she drew a deep breathe and continued, “the Azla'Sha rite is an ancient warrior's rite that allows the conqueror in an incomplete denn'sha challenge the option of claiming body rites to the vanquished warrior, in any manner that the victorious warrior so chooses. The Ingata will arrive at the 6th hour tonight. I have brought you the crystal outlining mine and Neroon's conversation, and a historical treatise on the rite.”

“Conversation, Entil’Zha?” Marcus exclaimed, “I somehow thought that Alyt Neroon demanded, ordered or blustered his way through any talks, not merely conversed. Whatever you command, Entil’Zha, I swore to live for the One or die for the One. If you wish me to fight him again, then I will do so.”

“Marcus,” Delenn began, “I don't know what to council you. There are very few options open to us. One is to ask Captain Sheridan, along with the three White Stars we have here, to hold off the Ingata and her battle group. The other is to agree to Neroon's demands. But, from the way that he spoke, I fear that most of these demands will be sexual in nature. Neroon has never been one to deny himself.” Delenn concluded on a slightly cynical note in her tone.

“No, Entil’Zha, there is no way that I can allow either Captain Sheridan, you or anyone else to be harmed. And fighting Minbari at this time may endanger the alliances that you and Captain Sheridan have worked so hard to create. What are the Alyt’s terms?

Taking the data crystal from Delenn, Marcus solemnly looked up at Delenn, and said, “I am a Ranger. We walk in the dark places where others dare not. If this is such a place, then I go, as is my duty. Entil’Zha Veni.”

Marcus turned slowly and walked to the BabCom console and inserted the crystal into the reader port. Immediately, Neroon's stern visage was looking straight at him. Marcus forced himself not to take a step back. “Its only a message,” he reassured himself, “only a visual,” taking a deep breath to stave off the panic rising from within.

“Greetings Entil’Zha,” Neroon started his message in the warrior's usual blunt style. “I invoke the Azla'Sha rite for the Anla'Shok Marcus Cole. The denn'sha challenge was halted, and now I demand my Azla'shail. The Ingata and her battle group will be at Babylon 5 at the 6th standard hour. Inform him.” Neroon bowed curtly and the visual portion of the message ended. Marcus read quickly as the Minbari Religious Caste script flowed across the screen. By the end of the message he was breathing shallowly and paling. Delenn quickly stepped to Marcus' side and removed the crystal from the reader and placed it into one of the many hidden pouches in the folds of her elaborate robes. She took a gentle hold of the Ranger’s elbow and slowly began to move Marcus away from the BabCom.

“Sit, Marcus,” Delenn deliberately used a strong tone of command as she spoke. She knew that the Ranger was in a state of shock from what he had read in the ancient text.

Delenn supported the stunned Human back to the chair he had occupied prior to her visit. Settling him into its comfort she moved to the kitchen and efficiently located the makings for tea and brewed a pot of the fragrant Darjeeling tea Marcus Cole favored.

Handing the still staggered and silent man a cup with a quiet admonition to drink the tea while it was hot, Delenn sat in the other chair and waited for Marcus' frazzled mind to assimilate the information. Sipping her tea, she wondered what part of the Azla'Sha rite it was that had so disconcerted the normally pragmatic man seated across the teapot from her. Delenn wondered if she should comm John Sheridan for help in dealing with Marcus. There were still so many things about Human reactions she did not understand.

Marcus shuddered and winced as some of the tea splashed across the healing suture lines across the back of his hands. He stared as the tea ran down the back of his hand to dampen the cloth of the black Ranger uniform trousers that the wore. “For how long will I be Alyt Neroon's?” he asked into the tense silence of his quarters.

“Once you are Azla'shail, it is for life,” Delenn replied.

“Well if he gets too upset with me and loses that temper, that may not be that long after all. I don't think that it would take Neroon much effort to kill me at the moment,” Marcus joked weakly, turning to face Delenn.

 

“Marcus, Neroon cannot deliberately physically harm you. The claiming of the Azla'shail, means that he must treat you as an honored companion,” Delenn said.

“From what I think that I retained, from what I read, I thought that it was more of a bed slave arrangement, than that of a companion,” Marcus stated, finally taking a long draught from the half forgotten tea.

Shaking her head at the Human, Delenn marshaled her thoughts into an order that would best explain and prepare Marcus for the coming exchange. “Bed slave is a Human term and idea, Marcus,” she began. “The Azla'shail is so much more than and yet less than a bed slave. Yes, most of the joinings were sexual in nature. Yes, these joinings were exclusively homosexual, males with males, but there grew, between the two, always a bond forged that transcended the initiation of the relationships.”

“Delenn, while I can't argue with you about what happened in Minbari past, you must agree that, at best, Neroon hates Humans, and me, he just despises,” Marcus said.

“I do not think that he despises you at all, Marcus. When he visited with you after the denn'sha he laughed. The kind of a laugh I have heard only very few times from Neroon. He is Warrior Caste and is not one for levity, but something passed between the two of you that he was able to relax and be open with you. I have asked Lennier to join us; he will be here in a few moments. Please tell him, which of your things that you will wish to take with you. He can pack for you. I have informed Neroon that you are still recovering from your injuries and that you are not well enough for very vigorous activities as yet,” Delenn concluded with a blush.

“There isn't much Entil’Zha; some books, clothing, my denn’bok which, I wonder, will I be able to carry, seeing as I am essentially going to be Neroon's boy toy?” Marcus mused.

“Boy toy?” Delenn inquired.

“A rather old Earthism. Once it referred to a younger man kept as a sexual liaison by a much older lover. In the most distant past, the lover was a woman, and the younger man was thought to be a paid sexual partner,” Marcus marveled within his thoughts the ease of which he was speaking of very personal topics. “Once Humans got over some of the homophobic taboos, the older lover could be of either sex.”

“Marcus,” Delenn began, the embarrassed flush to her cheeks deepening, “I deeply regret that I must ask this, but you do understand what Neroon will expect of you?”

“Yes Entil’Zha, I do know what is involved with male/male intercourse. I've…' he trailed off.

“Marcus.”

“Please, Entil’Zha, don't,” Marcus held up his hand, “I know enough about my own biology. And at the Ranger training center there are enough communal facilities that I do know what a basic Minbari male looks like.”

The chime to the hatch of Marcus' quarters sang out Lennier's arrival. Delenn looked gratefully at the portal, as Marcus called out for Lennier to enter. Stepping into Marcus' quarters, Lennier quickly bowed deeply to Delenn and then a more shallow dip towards the Ranger. “If you will kindly tell me what is required to be done, Marcus, I will quickly attend to it for you,” Lennier smiled serenely at the Human.

The packing of his belongings took only a very short period of the time left before the Ingata was due to arrive at Babylon 5. Marcus thanked Lennier for the packing and Delenn for the support, and asked if he may have a portion of the remaining time to shower and tidy up. Delenn nodded her permission and the three exchanged bows as the two Minbari turned to leave.

“I will escort you to the landing bay where Neroon's shuttle will land; there will be only a few ceremonial words exchanged, and then,” Delenn hesitated.

“I will leave with whomever Neroon sends to claim his package,” Marcus quipped.

“Marcus, Neroon, himself, will come; his household guard also. Neroon would allow no other to come to claim you. The Azla'Sha rite is too sacred a rite to the Warrior Caste to defame in any way,” Delenn assured him. Thirty minutes prior to the Ingata's arrival, I will be here.”

The hum of the sonic shower and the extra warmth of the bath relaxed Marcus into a state of meditative rest. He knew that if he did not conserve his energy now, he would quickly be unable to make a decent showing before Neroon and the warriors that would accompany him. Marcus knew well that a strong first showing before the warriors would make many things easier for him among Neroon's warriors. He also knew that he would not be able to long keep up any pretense of strength with Neroon alone. Briefly, he wondered how much information about his recovery Delenn had passed along. Well, he'd play that one by ear, and if Neroon wanted more than he was physically capable of, well then Neroon was going to have to do all the work, Marcus' inner voice stated firmly. The thoughts began to race more steadily through his consciousness; images only half developed of Neroon leaning over him, bare-chested and insistent. Marcus shuddered out of his meditation and shook the last of the images from behind his eyelids. He could readily taste his reluctance and fear, and wondered if there was any way that Neroon would be swayed from his course.

The ringing of the chime to his quarters drew Marcus away from the considerations and rapidly increasing apprehension of what the next few hours would bring. He wondered how Neroon would react to the knowledge of his absolute sexual virginity. “Come in,” he called out, fastening the Isil'zha pin to his cloak.

Delenn entered, with Lennier at her heels. “It is time Marcus; the Ingata has just come through the jump gate and Neroon's shuttle will be here in about 15 minutes. Lennier will take all of your things and we will follow in 5 minutes. It is traditional that the Azla'shail awaits his Lord's arrival. Neroon will then walk to you and place his denn’bok on your right shoulder. You then kneel to him and say, “I submit myself to thee, the denn'sha is completed bloodless. I am my Lord's in all things and all ways. I stand behind him now and always. Neroon will then place a crystal armlet on your left forearm, it is the mark that you are Azla'shail and that you belong to him. None may cause to attack you for fear that Neroon and the entire Star Riders clan, and the Warrior Caste will rise up to you. Only Neroon has body rites with you,” Delenn concluded as the pair made their way down the corridor to the lift tube system. “Green 14,” Delenn spoke the command for the system to take them to the main shuttle bay.

The lift tube system whined to a stop and the mechanical voice intoned, “Green 14”. Marcus stepped back allowing Delenn to precede him through the hatchway. In the distance they could both hear the landing thrusters of the heavy Minbari shuttle as it slowly and laboriously settled to the deckway.

Marcus straightened his shoulders stiffly and stood straighter with his hands clenched rigidly in the shadows of the black Ranger cloak that he wore. The landing walkway extended outward from the belly of the shuttle slowly and Delenn discretely watched the Human Ranger’s reactions. Quietly, she prayed that he would be able to hold out long enough to be in private with Neroon before his strength and will gave out to the still recovering shell that housed such an extraordinary soul.

The hatchway to the shuttle hissed open and, immediately, black clad Star Riders clan warriors spilled out of the interior of the newly landed ship. Neroon strode arrogantly down the ramp; his strides long and swift as it carried him toward the place where the Religious Caste woman and his prize awaited him.

“Alyt Neroon,” Delenn greeted him quietly, with a shallow bow.

“Entil’Zha,” Neroon returned greeting and bow, meeting the resigned look in Delenn's eyes emotionlessly. Neroon knew that if he showed any signs of the triumph that he felt inside, Delenn would do her best to keep him from the claiming.

Marcus moved closer to Neroon and bowed deeply. His slightly accented tone liquid in the abrupt cessation of noises in the landing bay, “Alyt Neroon.”

Neroon extended his denn’bok and placed it gently on the right shoulder of the Human. Marcus gracefully sank to his knees and gravely intoned the ritual words that give his life to Neroon. Neroon silently marveled at the beauty that was now his and quietly his arousal surged forth. As the ritual words died away into the air surrounding them, Neroon extended his hand to the Ranger and helped him to rise. “The ritual is complete,” Neroon intoned, and the warriors around them all bowed deeply to their Alyt. Turning to Delenn, Neroon bowed again, and said, “I will do as you have requested as a favor, Entil’Zha. He will be treated as the Azail'zha rite demands. Marcus will have the honor that the Warrior Caste gives the rite.”

“I can ask no more, Alyt Neroon. If you will allow, I would say a private farewell and Marcus' luggage can be loaded aboard your shuttle,” Delenn inquired.

“Of course,” Neroon gestured to two of the warriors to take the small group of bags that lay not far from where they stood and turned to his second and motioned him closer.

Delenn held out her hands to Marcus. He stepped closer taking both in his grip. “I will not cease being a Ranger, Entil’Zha. If there is any way that I may carry out my duties then I will do so,” he whispered quietly, the emotions that the words did not say easily read in his voice. “I am a Ranger, we walk in the dark places where no others dare. I live for the One and die for the One. Entil’Zha Veni.”

“Marcus, care for yourself. Try to build for yourself the best life that you can. Neroon has said the you will be able to study the Warrior Caste ways, and he has even agreed that you may teach some of the classes at the Ranger training facilities when you both are on Minbar. And he has not forbade communications between you and any of us here on Babylon 5,” Delenn held his hands close.

“I will miss you, Entil’Zha, very much; and will you tell the others that I will miss them too? As soon as I settle in, I will send a message,” Marcus smiled tenderly at the Minbari woman. “Another step on the pathway of life. Five years ago, I would have never thought to be here, 5 months ago I would have never thought to leave your side…” Marcus trailed off, his voice roughening. He bowed once again to Delenn and turned to Neroon. Neroon motioned to Marcus and the warriors that it was time to depart. Almost as one, the black clad Star Riders warriors bowed and formed a black walled pathway to the ramp of the shuttle. Neroon strode off up the ramp with Marcus three paces behind and to the left of him. Hesitating for an instant at the hatchway, Marcus Cole turned once again to look back at the life he was leaving behind.

“Come, Anla'Shok,” Neroon called from the interior of the ship. Marcus passed through the hatch with the warriors swiftly behind him. As the hatch settled shut with a sharp hiss, Marcus slowly moved forward to the forward fight deck of the shuttle where Neroon was already starting the preflight configurations.

Marcus gingerly seated himself in the seat behind Neroon and fastened the harness tightly. He could hear the murmurs of Neroon's voice and that of the deck officer of C& C as they prepared to leave the station. Deliberately Marcus regulated his breathing slower and slower as the shuttle made its way out of the interior flight path of Babylon 5. Within minutes, the star patterns that glowed outside of the station were visible, as were the giant silhouettes of the Ingata and her battle group of two other Minbari full battle cruisers. As the shuttle drew closer and closer to the Ingata, Marcus gripped the sides of the seat upon which he sat. Craning his head back, he gazed at the station as it slowly revolved in the reflected light of the Epsilon star. He knew that, if ever he returned here, he would be a very changed Marcus Cole. And, deep inside of the heart that he tried so desperately to deny existed any longer, he cried again for the newest of his losses.

The walk through the long corridor leading to Neroon's quarters seemed endless to Marcus, “Just one more step,” he chanted rhythmically with in his mind, “just one more step.” He would drop with exhaustion and pain long before he would willingly show any weakness before Neroon and the warriors that surrounded them. Finally, Marcus, Neroon and the guard surrounding them stopped in front of a hatchway. Standing on either side of the hatch were two of the largest Minbari males Marcus had ever seen. They both stood well over 7 foot tall and looked like they weighed in at 200 kilos each. Both the honor guards and the two doorway sentinels bowed first to each other and all then turned to face Neroon and bowed deeply. Even before the pleasantries were completed, Neroon strode briskly into his quarters, Marcus two steps behind and to the left, the hatchway whooshing closed behind them.

Marcus quickly scanned the room, readily noting the presence of two elderly Minbari. Quickly Marcus minded his manners and sketched a bow in the two elders’ direction. It would not do to irritate either Neroon or anyone else in a position of respect and power on his first day aboard the Ingata. Marcus was sure that he would irritate Neroon soon enough just being Human. “No need to get too early a start on that”, he mused quietly within his thoughts, repressing the smirk that tried to surface.

“Embrassel is my family physician. We had requested your medical records since the denn'sha so that he could assess the state of your recovery and oversee any further treatment. Mane'yal is also a healer, as well; she is a telepath and is here to assist in your treatment. Delenn had said that you did not listen overly well to the recommendations of the Human healers on board Babylon 5; she will ensure that you do not overtire yourself and hinder your recovery. They are both experienced with Human physiology. They will examine you and then you will rest. I will return in 2 cycles. If you have need of anything, the guards outside of the doorway understand Standard,” Neroon turned on his heel, bowed shallowly and strode out of the opening hatchway without further ceremony.

Marcus stood silently stunned, watching as the hatch once again swung closed. The gentle touch on his shoulder startled him into an abrupt half step back from the elderly Minbari woman who had quietly moved to his side. “Come Anla'Shok Cole, the examination will be quick; then some tea, fruit and cakes and a respite on the divan should be what will be best for you at this time,” the slightly accented soft tones soothed Marcus along the room to the large divan invitingly piled high with what appeared to be oversized pillows. Marcus followed along docilely as he was led, and tenderly sat down after his cloak was eased off stiffly held shoulders.

“Lay down, young Anla'Shok, the scan will not take long,” the elderly male healer eased Marcus back against two propped up pillows that the Minbari woman had placed against the end of the divan. Marcus sighed as he swung up his booted feet to rest on the edge of the divan. Before he could even start to toe off the boots, Mane'yal's hands were removing them.

“Please, no, elder, it is not for you to so serve me,” Marcus attempted to quickly sit up and halt the removal of his boots by the female healer; but halfway up, he suddenly hissed deeply in pain and began to fall back to the pillows. Before he could further cause more discomfort, Embrassel moved swiftly and supported his shoulders back against the pillows. Marcus' eyes slid shut as he attempted to shallowly breathe through the pain. The hand on his forehead surprised him, as did the rapidly growing feeling of warmth throughout his chest and the wonder of easing pain. Opening his eyes in astonishment at the absence of his, of late, constant associate pain, he looked in wonder at the telepathic woman amiably smiling down at him.

“Now, young one, lay back and allow us to do our work and ease you. I can alleviate a lot of your pain in this way, and the tea that we will prepare for you will help for longer periods of time. The tea will make you feel as do some of your Human medicines. We both understand your reluctance to be drugged and numbed, but you must cooperate with us. Neroon has ordered that you be well cared for. He wishes you to recover completely from your injuries.”

The medical scanner occasionally beeped into the tranquility of the room as Marcus lay deeper into the cushions of the divan and allowed his mind to wander. It was the placid touch on the back of his hand that alerted him to the end of the scan. Embrassel sat on the edge of the divan and benignly smiled at Marcus, “Well, Anla'Shok, you have still much recovery before you are totally healed. Your ribs are still very fragile, due to the fact that you appear not to rest enough. Your lungs have also some deep bruising to repair, and most of the bones in your hands have too much inflammation as yet. It appears that you have been endeavoring to push healing at a faster rate then your body is able. Firstly, you will rest more young one, and on the 'morrow we will begin a new rehabilitation program for you. You have also not been eating sufficient amounts to encourage healing…this will also change. I will inform the Alyt and the mess hall of the types of foods that you will need and the amounts that must be eaten,” he concluded, a tranquilly stern expression on the expressive face.

Marcus opened his lips to reply, as Mane'yal shook her head at him, “No, you will not Anla'Shok; I have scanned you during this examination, and I know all of the objections that you have. Your only duty here is to the Alyt and he has said that you are to heal, rest and recover. Once that is accomplished I am sure that the Alyt will have some other duties for you that will challenge your abilities.”

Marcus paled then brightly blushed as he remembered that Neroon had mentioned that Mane'yal was a telepath as well as a healer. And blushed even a deeper shade of red as she knowingly smiled down at him. “Now; tea, some light cakes and fruit,” she said as she moved across the room to a low table set with an ancient blue lacquered tea service and food. A third pillow was propped behind Marcus as he gingerly sipped the fragrant Kasha tea. Nibbling the reavish grain cake, he reveled in the lack of soreness that he felt. Marcus wearily dragged one eye open as he felt the cup removed from his hands. A soft warm blanket was pulled up over his legs and Marcus succumbed to the seductive pull of slumber.

 

Neroon looked up from the data scrolling quickly across the screen in front of him, as the two elderly healers entered his command deck office. He stood and bowed as they settled into the chairs across the wide desk. “You have a report for me?” he asked.

Embrassel began his report, “There is a great deal of residual injury that is as yet unhealed. Especially brittle are his ribs and the bruising still extensive to the lungs. His hands still need much rehabilitation for the Anla'Shok to recover his dexterity. From the reports of the Human doctors on Babylon 5, he is not one to allow for weakness in himself and drives himself too fast and hard. He does not tolerate weakness in himself of any kind. But with food, rest and slow, patient work, he will be in fighting form in about half a season, perhaps a little less if he does not try to force his body beyond its limits. Although these Humans are much frailer the Minbari, they, or at least this one, are worthy of being looked at as warriors. Your choice, Neroon, is a good one,” he concluded.

“I have scanned him. He is resourceful, very intelligent, and has the heart of a warrior. But there is one thing, Alyt Neroon, that I do not know if you are aware of. The Anla'Shok is sexually untouched. He is a virgin to all except for some mild touching and kissing. He is learned about what will be expected of him in your bed…and is prepared to do his duty. He hopes that you will tire of him soon and release him of the Azla'Sha and allow his return to Babylon 5. He is deeply loyal to Delenn and the Anla'Shok. His only sibling, a brother was an Anla'Shok that was killed in a Shadow attack on the mining colony that was his family's. Marcus joined the Anla'Shok vowing to take his dead brother's place. He is releasing an unrequited love for a Human female, Captain Sheridan's second. He has finally realized that she will never see him in a romantic way or even as a casual lover. This has caused him much mental pain and encouraged further doubt of himself.”

“Is he well enough to bed this night?” Neroon asked thoughtfully, looking at his two advisors.

“Yes, it is both of our thoughts that you bed him as soon as possible. The waiting will distress him more then a bedding would. His learning of the sexual matters is more an intellectual knowing. It appears that Humans are taught a great deal about sexuality and mating habits. “ Embrassel stated.

“But he has never…what of masturbation?” Neroon asked.

“The Anla'Shok has not allowed himself much pleasure; he does not feel that he deserves it. He bears much guilt and many old pains, Alyt, but he is also very passionate. It will take patience and time on your part. He will please you and be a very enthusiastic lover once he is roused. But rouse him first you will have to, otherwise you will have only duty in your bed from him. I would suggest the Zelase'all extract. It will act as an aphrodisiac and rouse him so that he will enjoy the joining this night.”

“Have whatever is necessary prepared. What would you advise as the sexual position best suited to having him, so as to not place too much of a strain on his ribs and lungs?” Neroon inquired.

“I would think one side lying. That way your weight will not rest upon him, he will be reasonably comfortable, and you will be able to touch him easily to enhance both of your pleasure. But, Neroon, do not forget how much more fragile this Human is than even the smallest of the Religious Caste,” Mane'yal spoke clearly, her tone both soft and concerned.

“Since I caused all of the wounds he recovers from now, I do believe I can be aware enough even during intense sexual arousal to him. Will you monitor him tonight?”

“After he is asleep, we have decided with your permission to scan him quickly, just to check that nothing has occurred. He will be one to hide injuries both physical and mental. He has proved that he does not take his own health very seriously,” Mane'yal replied.

I thank you for your attention to him and your wisdom. Have the cooks prepare a dinner for the 10th hour. He should have slept then for at least 3 cycles. He was exhausted by the walk from the shuttle bay to my quarters,” Neroon observed.

 

Neroon entered his quarters with the same brisk stride that always carried the warrior. Slowing as he approached the divan on which lay his Human soon to be lover, he looked down at a very youthful and childlike man that lay there, still deeply asleep. Neroon reached down and tenderly moved the swathe of dark hair that fell over half of Marcus Cole's face. Neroon continued his visual observation. The Anla'Shok was truly an attractive male, especially for a Human, Neroon thought to himself with a hint of amusement. Turning from the impromptu bed, he looked over the table that was set for the first late meal that the two of them would share. Nodding his approval, Neroon moved further into his quarters and entered the sleeping chamber part of his quarters. Nodding his head again in approval, here everything had been arranged exactly to his orders. Nothing would be left to chance this night. “A first night,” Neroon mused, and further wondered if Marcus would admit his entire virginity or say nothing at all. He decided that he would wait and see how the Anla'Shok reacted to him. Neroon carefully removed his cloak, hung it up in the clothes storage area, then removed the spiked over tunic, placing it, too, in its proper place. Finally slipping off the silken undertunic, he placed it into the soiled clothing receptacle for cleaning. Next came the heavy boots, then the belt, and finally the trousers slid down his muscular thighs and lower legs to pool on the floor around his feet. Neroon gracefully stepped from them and also placed them into the soiled clothing receptacle. Fully nude, he walked to the cleansing area and began his ritual cleansing. The dermal stripping agent released its soothing fragrance into the area surrounding Neroon. Stretching like the large still mostly wild goks of Minbar, Neroon deftly wiped away the last of the dermal cleansing agent. Moving over to the large pool set above the deck, he slid into the warmth of the herb scented water. Groaning lustily Neroon settled back and allowed the jets, set into the wall of the pool, to massage away tensions in his body he had not even been aware of.

 

Marcus sat up slowly; the room was darkened and briefly he wondered how late in ship's time it was. Looking over at the table he noted that it had been set for a meal…must be late meal, he mused, standing unsteadily. Just think I'll see about a drink of something, and then get cleaned up. Neroon will be here soon and I would prefer to wash up without him around, Marcus continued to himself as he picked up the pitcher with fruit juice and poured it into one of the delicate crystal goblets. Ummm, tasty, never have had this one before, wonder what it is? Refilling the goblet Marcus moved haltingly across to the sleeping area. Marcus placed the goblet on the large dresser built into the alcove holding Neroon's clothing. He eased off his garments and placed them into the receptacle that held soiled clothing. Marcus shivered dispute the warm temperature of the room. He was naked in another man's quarters, another man who was determined to have a sexual relationship with him. Marcus sipped eagerly at the juice and walked into the bathing area, his previous thoughts again making him uncomfortable. A quick wash and I'll put on one of the robes in the closet, and hopefully have some time to settle before Neroon gets here, Marcus continued his one-sided mental conversation. The warm herb scent of the bathing room quickly enveloped Marcus and he stood, head back, deeply drinking in the soothing scent.

“How did you enjoy your rest, Marcus?” Neroon's voice startled Marcus from his contentment in the warm humidity of the bathing area.

Hastily, Marcus stopped himself from jumping away from the inviting pool that lay before him, and looked down at the Minbari warrior closely examining his naked body. “I…uh…thank you, Alyt, I feel well rested,” Marcus stammered out his embarrassment. Marcus had never been comfortable with the ease other people had with nudity and, for that matter, his own sexuality. It was one of the parts of his life that he had never really explored. And the only people that he had been interested in exploring it with were long dead or very not interested…as in the case of Susan Ivanova. Marcus knew that his physical body was attractive…very much so, as some of the Anla'Shok - males, females, Human, and Minbari alike - had been quite vocal in their praise. Marcus briefly wondered if Neroon had ever seen a naked Human before and hoped, if he had, that he, Marcus, would measure up.

“Join me, the water is very soothing and should help you feel even better. We can soak for a time and then have late meal. It is ordered for the 10th hour. A number of the dishes should interest you, as they are ones that you have never encountered, even during your training in at the Anla'Shok facilities. These will all be Warrior Caste dishes. Dishes that only initiated warriors are allowed to consume,” Neroon continued, his tone light, but his eyes were darkly wandering over Marcus' form. Neroon could feel his arousal edge higher. His Human was truly beautiful, despite the healing bruises that shone dimly a purplish/green in the softer lighting of the bath. Not nearly as tall as Neroon himself, Marcus Cole was much less obviously muscled with a much lighter bone structure. But the paleness of the skin tone, the addition of the slight dusting of hair, high on his chest between two dusky russet nipples that beckoned Neroon's lips, tongue and fingers. Further down Neroon again noted the thin line of dark hair that led to the Human's groin, where the black coarse hair highlighted a pleasingly large quiescent cock. Neroon licked his lips thoughtfully…I will enjoy feasting on that…as will he,” his thoughts ran briskly as he noted the Human's wild expression and darting gaze about the room and occasionally at Neroon himself.

Marcus looked wildly around him; Neroon had stood up in the pool and moved over to the side and was only an arm's reach away. “I will take your drink so that you can more easily enter the water; give it to me,” Neroon's voiced deepened into the Ranger’s silence. Neroon could almost taste the fear in the air, and resolved for the moment to allow the Human to make the decision to come to him.

“Ah…um, thank you, Alyt, I'll, that is, I'd very much like to have a bath and wash before late meal.“ Marcus stammered out, finally handing over the goblet and getting into the water. Marcus flushed darkly, Neroon watched, fascinated, as the color spread over the Human’s cheeks and lower onto his chest stopping at the level of the nipples that had so interested him just moments earlier. Neroon's respect for the Human increased further with the knowledge that he had of Marcus Cole's sexual history. “He will be a worthy mate,” Neroon congratulated himself once again on the brilliance of his plans for the man now standing only a hand’s breadth away. Neroon placed the goblet to his own lips, deliberately catching Marcus' worried gaze with his own dark visage; and sipped from the exact place that the Human had.

“The Zelase'all has a very interesting flavor does it not, Marcus? It is not one that I have partaken of often in the past but tonight it is the perfect refreshment for us. One that Minbari and Human can drink and not cause either of us any difficulties. Have you ever tried it before?” Neroon concluded, asking the one question that he already knew the definitive answer to. “It is not available off planet very often and it is my hope that I could offer you a number of new and intriguing tastes tonight.”

“Thank you, Alyt, it is a most refreshing drink and, no, I have never had the opportunity of having tried it before,” Marcus attempted to force a relaxed tone to his voice. “I have always been eager to sample any dishes or drinks that I can. Even before my parents died, I was always the one in the family that was the most eager to try new things.” Marcus turned to place the goblet on the deck and looked at the various toiletries arranged on the small built in shelf just above the water line. Holding the shampoo in his hands Marcus startled sharply, the container making a distinct plop as it hit the water, with the stroke of the calloused fingers brushing away the dark flighty strands of hair. Startled at the sudden closeness of the Minbari warrior, Marcus could only swallow thickly and try to stand his ground. It would not do for Neroon to know exactly how much Marcus was disturbed by his nearness and how deep was his trepidation over the coming sexual encounter. Marcus lifted his eyes to Neroon, the lust he saw there only deepened his resolve to prevail; he had to. He was Anla'Shok and this was duty, Entil’Zha may not have exactly ordered this of her own volition but he was honor bound to this task. “And maybe Neroon would tire of fucking a semi-willing participant,” Marcus thought to himself as the silence between grew in leaps and bounds.

Neroon deftly removed the bottle from Marcus and set it aside as he urged the Ranger to sit on the integrated seat along the wall of the bath. The pitcher was filled and Neroon slowly poured the water over the Ranger’s head, extremely careful not to get any of it in his eyes. Within minutes the hair was wet enough in Neroon's estimation and he carefully applied the shampoo to dark mass of curls. “It has changed,” he said, the surprise very evident in his voice.

“What has changed?” Marcus asked.

“This hair of yours. It now begins to turn about itself. Almost as if it has a will of its own,” Neroon replied.

“Well it does seem to at times,” Marcus chuckled back, “but my hair curls when it is wet. It is a characteristic of some Human hair. Not all and with mine only when it is wet.”

Neroon slowly, serenely smoothed the shampoo in and evenly treated all of the dark mass on Marcus' head to a soft massage. Marcus leaned back and closed his eyes. It had been very many years since the last time anyone had washed his hair. Even during his most recent stay in Babylon 5's Med Lab, no one had taken the initiative of washing his hair. And, once he had been well enough to be released, there had not been any time (or energy, if Marcus was honest with himself) to take care of the job himself.

Neroon once again used the small pitcher to pour water carefully over the Ranger’s head. Once satisfied that the hair was clean of shampoo Neroon leaned closer and set his lips to the nape of the Ranger’s neck. His lips widened to a smile at the shudder and involuntary stifled noise of astonishment the other man made. Stroking his tongue towards the place where neck met shoulder Neroon tightened his lips and gently added teeth to the sweet Human flesh he sought to feast on. The tremors in the Human's muscles increased in frequency and severity as Neroon took his time to leave his mark on his lover. A mark all would see when the Ranger would move around the Ingata. Not that Neroon had any doubt that the entire crew of his ship and all of the ships of his battle group knew of the place that Neroon planned for the Anla'Shok. Neroon reached out and turned the Human's face towards him. Marcus appeared shocked and aroused at the same time. Neroon smiled at the look of frightened lust that shone from the Human's eyes. “Touch me,” he commanded hoarsely.

Marcus reached out with a hand that trembled visibly and tentatively stroked the brawny shoulder. Neroon shuddered and hissed through clenched teeth. Visibly controlling the wild thrum of lust broiling in his blood and throb in his cock, Neroon moved back and towards the towels, “Come, let us move this to, as you Humans say, a more comfortable place to continue.”

Marcus haltingly moved towards Neroon. He visibly tried to control the trembling in his body, reluctance obvious to the Minbari warrior that awaited him. Marcus cast a quick glance at the warrior's body…he was huge even more so than the Warrior Caste uniforms hinted at. Neroon's chest was broad, hairless and thickly muscled, the mauve tinged nipples clearly visible to his eyes. Forcing himself to look further down the form awaiting him, Marcus gasped at the size of the cock curved tightly against Neroon's belly. It was long thick, glistening with pre-cum weeping slowly from the slit in the center of the bulbous head. Marcus was stunned by the streak of desire that he felt deep within his own groin, his own cock responding to the other, tightening, swelling and lifting toward his belly. Marcus could feel his balls begin to draw closer to the base of his now enthusiastic cock.

Neroon smiled easily at the rapidly changing expressions that crossed his Marcus' face. He could tell by the change in the pheromones from Marcus that the Zelase'all was doing its job of stimulating the Human's lust. Neroon had no intention of allowing Marcus any time to start thinking. He was going to fuck him without delay, so that he would have had that first sexual experience behind them and Neroon could then take the time to seduce Marcus without the need of any artificial aphrodisiacs. Neroon gently pulled the Human into a loose embrace and wrapped the thick warmed towel around him and briskly began to rub him dry.

Marcus stood still within the loose embrace of Neroon's arms and the towel. The sudden gasp broke the gathering silence as Neroon caught Marcus' eyes with his own hot gaze, and rhythmically rubbed his thumb over russet colored nipple that peeked enticingly through the black hair on Marcus' chest. Neroon smiled as he captured the lips that had parted with the gasp and boldly thrust his tongue into Marcus' mouth reaching for the taste of his mate. Marcus shuddered as the towel fell between them to the floor and Neroon's hand wandered across his chest to play with his other nipple. Marcus could feel the huge Minbari cock impatiently massaging at his belly, leaving a large wet smear of pre-cum across his lower belly. Marcus began to feel lightheaded and swayed in Neroon's embrace. Suddenly he felt Neroon's shoulder and arm muscles bulge as he was effortlessly picked up against Neroon's chest and carried to the waiting sleep platform.

Neroon laid Marcus down in the center of the large surprisingly horizontal platform and immediately bent his head to lick strongly down Marcus' neck, nipping softly at the hollow of his throat. Marcus shifted restlessly beneath the eager mouth and hands. He reached for Neroon's bonecrest rubbing his fingers strokingly over the sharp points and ridges he found there. Neroon moaned eagerly and continued licking his way towards the nipples that he now eagerly knew that he would have to taste.

Marcus cried out hoarsely as Neroon's mouth latched to his right nipple as the Minbari's nimble calloused fingers rounded the eager left nipple between thumb and forefinger. Marcus had unconsciously begun to thrust his impatient cock against the solid thigh thrust between his restlessly spread limbs. Marcus could hear his breathless moans and pleas as Neroon moved further downward. Marcus could not have ever in his wildest wet dreams imagined the sensation Neroon's touch produced. It had never felt like this when he had masturbated. Never had a touch made him feel quite like this. The long drawn out moan echoed in the chamber; Neroon was finally within a hairsbreadth of touching his cock. Marcus thrust upward and was rewarded with a soft breath of laughter across the head of the impatient cock. He shuddered…”Ah, Neroon, please…” the voice breathlessly sounded from the thrashing body beneath the Minbari. Marcus leaned upward on his elbows and cupped the Minbari's head, rubbing his thumbs over the sharpened spikes of Neroon’s bonecrest. “Suck me,” he pleaded hoarsely.

Opening his mouth, Neroon extended his tongue and swiped a swift lap at the glistening glans at his lips. “Valen, Marcus you taste far superior to any other dish I have ever tasted,” and with that proceeded to swallow the surprisingly impressive Human cock. The Humans Neroon had had during the Earth/Minbari War had never been quite so well endowed or as tasty as his mate was. A thought for later on, Neroon decided to himself as he unhurriedly swallowed Marcus' cock to the root. Deliberately exhaling, he watched as the coarse pubic hair waved and the flesh beneath it pebbled up.

Marcus cried out again and Neroon watched with deepening pleasure as the ball sac drew further up against the base of the cock he stroked skillfully with tongue and lips. Moving back upwards Neroon allowed his teeth to gently graze the shaft just behind the flaring crown of the prick. Marcus’ hips jerked haphazardly upwards, and Neroon tenderly steadied the pace with his hands. Pulling lightly with his teeth at the foreskin bunched beneath the crown, Neroon laughed softly at the strangled scream that came from his Marcus. Lovingly he cradled the quivering ball sac and eagerly slurped up the pre-cum as it welled up from the shaft, almost vibrating in his fist.

Neroon knew that Marcus would not last much longer from both the unaccustomed stimulation and the aphrodisiac ingested earlier. He reached for the warmed oil he knew was beneath the large pillows. Dipping his finger in, Neroon moved his tongue rapidly over the head of Marcus' cock, with each pass probing the slit as it welled with more and more pre-cum. Marcus' breathing grew faster and harsher with each lap of that talented tongue. Marcus unconsciously spread his thighs further apart with the gentle nudge and felt Neroon settle between them. Marcus lifted legs upwards and positioned both of his ankles on Neroon's shoulders. Neroon turned his head, careful not to catch Marcus' ankle with his bonecrest and placed a soft tender kiss on his mate's instep. “Marcus I am going to prepare you for our joining,” he smiled down at the passion flushed Human. It pleased him that Marcus was so passionately responsive. Neroon placed Marcus' hands on his chest urging them towards the tightly drawn up mauve nipples and softly said, “Touch me, my own. I want to feel your hands on me.”

Hesitatingly, Marcus moved his fingers over the nipples and watched with surprise as the nubs tightened ever more and Neroon moaned loudly. “Yes, that's it”, Neroon hissed between clenched teeth, as his fingers, dampened with the fragrant oil, moved slowly, teasingly behind Marcus' ball sac and moved across the hidden entrance to the Ranger’s body. Marcus flinched when the brain he was sure had melted, sometime between the first kiss and the firm feel of mattress beneath his body, woke to the feeling that Neroon was slowly, teasingly stroking his anus open. Marcus flinched away with the next tickle of feeling at the sensitive entrance, raising his legs off of Neroon's shoulder downward towards the mattress. Marcus froze in mid movement with the sound of a the rough growl “No, do not move.”

Neroon could feel Marcus' body tighten and looked up into frightened green eyes. “Marcus, I will not hurt you. I must prepare you for joining. Surely you understand that I just cannot enter your body…males are not as females. I must first stretch the entrance and channel and also lubricate. Otherwise I could greatly damage you, and you would feel no pleasure from the joining,” Neroon appeased, soothingly running his hand over the trembling body. “And harming you or not having you receive any pleasure in our bed is not something that I wish Marcus. You are mine.”

“Neroon I…I've never had sex with anyone. I will do my duty as your Azla'shail “ Marcus stammered out, his face crimson with embarrassment, no longer passion.

“Hush, I know, Marcus. And now, lay back and let me pleasure us both. There is no need of fear in bed with us. I will teach you, as is needed. But there are some things that must be done on a first night and a first joining. I must have you and must cum within your channel. It is traditional. Gently now, my Azla'shail.” Neroon caressed Marcus' face, feeling the soft beard under his fingers, his other hand slowly starting to stroke Marcus' flagging erection. “There will always be pleasure when we lay together Marcus. This I vow to you.”

“I wasn't aware that my pleasure was a part of this, Alyt. I thought that you were only claiming what was due you as the one who spared my life. It is my duty to do anything that you require,” Marcus spat out his voice giving out as raw fury erupted over Neroon's face.

“You dare to think yourself a whore in my bed? That you have only to lay still?” Neroon summarily shrugged Marcus' legs off of his shoulders, and grabbed his arms, shaking him violently with each word. “The rite of Azla'Sha is an ancient and honorable one. After the first night we are considered bonded. You would be my mate until one of us crossed the veil,” Neroon snarled. “When I get my hands on Delenn, she is going to feel my wrath. You were quite obviously not at all prepared for this.” Neroon flung himself off of the sleep platform and moved to the clothing receptacle, withdrawing two of the robes that hung there. “Cover yourself,” he flung the one of the robes at the stunned man still laying on the large disheveled bed. “The late meal will be soon served. WE will talk, Marcus ,” Neroon threw the robe over his shoulders as he stalked from the room.

Marcus slowly sat up, wincing at the residual pain in his ribs, and wrapped the soft black robe around himself. He wondered how much time Neroon intended to grant him before he was expected to come out of the bedroom. He honestly didn't think that he could eat at the moment, but had the feeling that if he didn't come out soon that the newest bruises on his body would be joined by more. Neroon had certainly seemed extremely angry, and an angry Minbari warrior wasn't someone that Marcus was in any shape to tangle with. Huddling deeply into the robe he slowly moved towards the doorway of the bedroom. Marcus hesitated at the entrance and watched Neroon for a few moments as he stood in front of the table where their dinner awaited.

“Do not stand there, Marcus,” Neroon commanded, his voice much calmer then when he had left the bedroom.

Marcus moved slowly towards Neroon and the table, his robe held up carefully in one fist…his balance not having recovered fully from the injuries received in the denn'sha. An arm’s length away Marcus stumbled over the edge of one of the elegant kelims scattered over the floor, Neroon moved more speedily than Marcus could have guessed that the heavily framed warrior was able to move. Neroon grabbed Marcus by the same upper arms that he had bruised in his rage only a short time ago. Marcus was unable to stifle the sudden intake of breath that had an edge of pain to it. Neroon swung Marcus up easily and carried him over to the same divan that Marcus had slept on earlier. Pushing aside Marcus’ hands as they clutched at the robe that covered him, Neroon slipped down the sleeves to gasp, his own voice rasping into the silence between the two men. The vivid bruises shone darkly on the pale flesh of Marcus' upper-arms.

Neroon leaned forward and compassionately placed a soft kiss on the largest of the new bruises. “Marcus, there are many things that you must understand. I know of your lack of sexual experience,” Neroon began only to be cut off as Marcus surged away to his feet.

“Yes I've never fucked anyone or been fucked by anyone,” Marcus half sobbed.

Neroon briskly moved to enfold Marcus into his arms. Neroon felt the Human shudder as he was pulled closer to the powerful Minbari body. “Hush, Marcus,” Neroon soothed, unhurriedly rubbing the Ranger’s tense shoulders. “It is time for you to listen. Your lack of experience pleases me greatly. I am the first and only to taste of your delights and of your beauty. I am a selfish lover, Marcus. I want you for my own. I want no other to taste, to touch. I want no other to know what delights you. What makes you scream and pant. I want no other to see your release. To watch as your magnificent cock spills its seed into my mouth, my fist, on my flesh or within me.”

“And tell me what happens when you tire of me? Do you intend to keep me a prisoner or will I be able to return to my life?” Marcus sputtered out, attempting to pull away. Neroon only drew the struggling Human closer. His touch moderate, not brutal, as it had been in the bedroom. Marcus could easily see that the warrior kept a tight rein on his temper.

“You will not bring me so easily to anger this time, Marcus,” Neroon returned mildly. “You have not listened to what I have said. You are my mate. I will not tire of you. After this night, I will never take another to my bed that you do not wish there either.

“What the hell does that mean?” Marcus sputtered.

“It means that if there is ever another that we wish to share our bed with temporarily, then that is something that both of us will decide. If you wish for a child, arrangements will be made with a female of the Anla'Shok to bear you a child. She will be impregnated artificially; the resulting child will be ours. My own two heirs are due to be born soon. One of the females is Warrior Caste, the other Religious Caste. These two children will be ours as well. This bonding is as binding as any Minbari bond can be. You are not my fuck toy. You are my bond mate. Do you understand?”

Marcus' eyes grew wider and wider as a surreal feeling swept over him. Neroon wanted him as a bond mate, NEROON WANTED HIM, MARCUS COLE. The thought blazed its way through Marcus’ incredulous mind. “You want me?” he stuttered.

“Yes, you foolish Human. I fell in love with you when you dared extend your pike to me. A small, weak Human, daring to protect Delenn from me - a Minbari warrior that had killed 50,000 of your people. You challenged denn'sha and stood your ground. You did not plead for mercy when defeated, but invoked Valen for your death vow. How could I not love such a warrior? You were made for me, Marcus Cole, the other half of my soul.”

Marcus stood straighter in Neroon's embrace. Looking earnestly into the dark Minbari eyes regarding him solemnly, Marcus moved back against the loose encirclement and let go of the robe he wore, allowing it to pool around his feet. “I believe that we have a first joining to complete Alyt. The bedroom has a very large and comfortable couch that waits only for us. And, Neroon, I love you too,” Marcus shyly concluded.

Neroon eagerly swept up his lover and turned to the bedchamber that awaited them. Lowering his head he tenderly kissed his lover and silently vowed that Marcus Cole would be as happy as he, Neroon, Shai Alyt of the Warrior Caste could succeed in making him.

Marcus eagerly rained soft teasing kisses on as much of Neroon's neck as he could reach as the warrior easily carried him back to the bed they had abandoned to misunderstanding only a short time earlier. Neroon ripped open Marcus' robe with a annoyed curse at the material that dared test his patience and need to get to the body it covered. Marcus chuckled at the sight of the normally very controlled Neroon showing a side to his character Marcus would have never expected. Marcus suddenly felt his thought processes fragment as Neroon fastened his lips again to the half hard cock that nestled in the dark coarse hair in Marcus’ groin. Neroon growled deep in his chest as the rush of pre-cum filled his mouth. Marcus reached down and cupped Neroon's cheek. “Take me now, Neroon, I want to cum with you inside of me” Marcus smiled into the dark eyes of his love, as he rolled over onto his stomach.

“No, onto your side, my love; the healers have said that, with your healing injuries, on your side would be the easiest for you,” as Neroon gently rolled Marcus onto his left side. “Now bend your knee, and move your leg outwards.”

Marcus moved as his lover had suggested and half turned his head at the sound of a strangled gasp…”Valen, Marcus you are the most exquisite male I have ever seen,” Neroon breathed, as he slowly extended his oil dampened digit towards the soft dusky colored opening that beckoned. Leaning forward as the finger entered Marcus for the first time, Neroon sucked eagerly at the luscious lower lip that pouted out. Moving his finger slowly within the tight channel, Neroon fought his body’s urge to just encase his aching cock in the constricted channel his finger now moved in, curving his finger downward and reaching for the gland he knew that would spark his lover’s pleasure. Marcus jerked backward driving Neroon's finger further inside.

“Neroon, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ghod, Neroon that felt,” Marcus gasped out as another flash of pleasure exploded inside of his brain. Marcus hadn't noticed as Neroon had withdrawn the first finger, and replaced it with two covered with even more of the lubricating oil. Marcus couldn't begin to comprehend the feelings his body was experiencing; all that he knew was that it was exquisite. Scissoring his fingers Neroon felt as the muscles slowly loosened and the channel expanded to a tight but comfortable fit. Withdrawing the two fingers, he quickly added a third with still more oil to lubricate and moved them easily into Marcus. Marcus howled loudly as Neroon deliberately stroked his nails across his prostate gland, and his cock swelled even further and his balls grew even tighter. “Neroon now, please, I feel like I'm going to die,” Marcus gasped out shuddering in the aftermath of having Neroon’s other hand stroke his cock firmly to catch the constant flow of pre-cum.

Marcus' pupils dilated until only a very small rim of green remained, as Neroon smeared his pre-cum wet fingers across Marcus’ passion swollen lips.

Neroon leaned forward and roughly kissed and lapped at this lover's lips. “Your taste, Marcus…yesssssssss,“ Neroon hissed as he reached for the oil and poured it into his palm quickly coating his screaming cock.

Spooning up behind Marcus, Neroon placed the head of his cock at Marcus’ entrance and pushed forward. Two distinct voices were heard hissing into the air at almost the same time. Neroon, in pleasure so sweet he thought that he had died. Marcus, in pleasure/pain at the burn of being entered. Neroon's cock felt like it would split him in half. Marcus clenched down hard on his lip and tried to push away the pain…this was Neroon, his lover. He would grow used to the pain; this was giving Neroon pleasure.

Neroon paused…he could feel Marcus' discomfort and softly began to kiss his neck and shoulders, at the same time reaching for the cock that had softened to a flaccid state. Stroking gently Neroon moved his hips in with each upward stroke and out with each downward stroke. He knew once Marcus relaxed and began feeling pleasure again the strangling tightness in his channel would loosen and they would both enjoy the outcome. Angling his thrusts downward, Neroon also tightened his fist against the hardening cock in his hand, and growled in approval when Marcus wailed his pleasure as, again and again, his prostate gland was stimulated with the head of Neroon's cock with each movement.

Gasping loudly, Marcus was caught between moving forward into Neroon’s tight fist or riding the huge cock inside of him. Shuddering, Marcus was stunned to find himself slam into an orgasm he hadn't even noticed approach, so great had his pleasure in dual stimulation of Neroon's fist and cock been.

Neroon roared as the muscular contractions of the channel sheathing his cock started. Neroon tightened his fist a fraction more as the cock moving within it began to spurt large quantities of semen, even as his own cock released its own hot splash of semen deep within his lover. Neroon gently coaxed the last of Marcus’ semen from the spent cock and began to rub his cum dripping fingers over his lover's chest. The last of the orgasmic shudders had left Marcus gasping and weakly trying to move…

”No, Marcus, rest now. I will clean us and then later, we will talk again and love more,” Neroon whispered to his exhausted mate.

Marcus weakly nodded his head, even as his eyelids slammed down and he fell headfirst into sleep.

 

Further notes: Not quite the way that I viewed it in my head, but after 6 months of work this is the way it came out. This is only the first real slash story that I have written and the first new thing that I have written in a very long time.


End file.
